The Start of a New Beginning
by TwilightWings18
Summary: Vegeta and Goku begin a new journey; but not without obstacles. More Saiyans, courtship, and future heirs - life on New Planet Vegeta is nothing short of chaotic.
1. Vegeta's decision, Goku's choices

Chapter 1: Vegeta's decision, Goku's decision

A tall lean figure is tending to his garden after just finishing an intense training session. He sighed as his brown, monkey-like tail waved behind him, wrapping around his waist as he stretched his back, his mind beginning to wander. Goku had a lot on his mind for the past couple of months. He had found out that Bulma and Vegeta had just gotten a divorce. He guessed that they wanted to stay friends for their children's sakes, but more pressingly he had also found out from Chi-Chi that they were more Saiyans alive out in the universe.

Old Kai must have told Vegeta, Vegeta told Bulma and Bulma told Chi-chi, leading to Goku knowing. He'd also discovered something else; Vegeta is planning to leave Earth to lead their people. He was sad, but he was happy that their race was not lost. With the help of Old Kai, they had found a planet suitable for the Saiyans. It was similar to Planet Vegeta, and the old inhabitants had died out years ago from a pandemic. Vegeta was worried that about the virus, but Old Kai reassured them that whilst it had killed off all the inhabitants including animals, the virus had been dormant for centuries. Vegeta had been busy lately, taking farm animals and resources from Earth and traveling to the new planet to prepare it for the Saiyan race.

Goku wanted to go with him. Whilst his memories of being a Saiyan were long gone, he wished to know what they were really like - Vegeta had always spoken of the Saiyan race so highly, and he wanted to be immersed in the culture Vegeta prided himself upon. But there was another thing motivating his want to join Vegeta on the new planet; He was in love with him. After his tail grew back, it came with symptoms of him feeling hot and… other urges. Bulma tried to find the source of this, and it led to the discovery of the fact Goku is a beta. He had working female reproductive organs, and a birth canal, and after the regrowing of his tail causing him to finally mature, he had gone into heat. After he went into heat, his feelings for Vegeta sparked.

"Goku?" called Chi-Chi, breaking him out of his thoughts. "It's lunchtime," she yelled again, pointing to the picnic table behind her.

"Oh it is, must have slipped my mind!" Goku sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a little embarrassed that he was caught daydreaming.

"Something on your mind, Goku? You've been distant lately"

"Yeah, sorry Chi. I've been thinkin' a lot about some things." Specifically, about the fact, his heat was coming soon, and nobody but Bulma and him knew about it. He knew his instincts would take over, and he would seek out Vegeta and mate with him. Goku frowned with worry, because what if Vegeta rejected him?

"Is this about Vegeta, Goku?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Chi-Chi?" He was getting nervous now. How could she know? Was his face giving it away?

"I mean, with him leaving you're going to be losing your training partner, so it must be very hard for you. I know how much you love your training and your spars and all that fighting nonsense." Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head knowingly. She grabbed some food and moved it closer to Goku.

"Yeah…"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Part of me wants to go with him, but the other part of me wants to stay on Earth. I don't want to miss out on any more time with the boys."

"Maybe you should go, Goku"

"What?" Goku stopped chewing for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Chi-Chi was… encouraging him to _leave?_

"Goku, you should go! You can help him with the agriculture and farming. It'll help him feed your people, I know he's got several books on it, but you're experienced. Then you won't have to miss out on training with Vegeta, and you'll be able to learn more about Saiyans." She gestured to the garden Goku tendered to and grew himself, further adding to her point.

"Ah I see, I actually like that idea. But are you sure you're okay with me leaving?" He was still worried about missing out on time with the boys, even with Chi-Chi's blessing on leaving.

"Goku, it's fine. We haven't been married for a while, and the Goten and Gohan will always visit you. They'd love to. They can go with Trunks and Bra, they're planning to visit after Vegeta gets settled in on the new planet."

"Thank you, Chi!" Goku hugged her, filled with happiness and renewed hope. Maybe there is a chance between Vegeta and him after all.

"Do you know when Vegeta is leaving Earth?" asked Chichi.

Goku nodded. "From what he told me, it'll be at the end of the year."

"Wow, that's in three or four months!"

"Yeah, it's a lot sooner than I expected. I'm going to ask him soon if I can go to Planet Vegeta with him."

"Is he coming over later?"

"Yeah, he wanted to spar with me. I want to get his mind off of the whole transitioning to a new homeworld for the Saiyans thing too, I think he's stressed about it. Plus, his coronation to become king is close."

"I can understand why he'd be worried, but he doesn't seem like something he'd like to talk about" Chi-Chi mused, resting her head on her propped arm.

"Last time I asked him about feelings, he punched me in the face." Goku pouted as he remembered this, thinking back to how much that damn punch hurt.

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"Hopefully." And Goku meant this, he was unsure about the future he had with Vegeta but he wished it was a good one. He didn't know exactly where he stood with Vegeta, and he was nervous to find out.

"Oh, here's Vegeta coming! Time to find out if you're going, hm?"

Goku turned around, watching the sky as Vegetas' form flew towards him. He felt Vegetas' ki, strong and stable and it calmed his nerves a little.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku greeted him as he watched Vegeta land on the ground in front of him.

"Are you ready, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked impatiently, with his signature stance of crossed arms over his chest and his trademark scowl.

"Yeah, hold on Vegeta. Just gotta say bye to Chi real quick." Goku added his classic goofy smile, turning to his ex-wife.

"Fine. Hurry up, idiot. " snapped the impatient prince of all Saiyans - he had a long list of skills, but patience was not one of them.

"Thanks for the food, Chi." Goku pulled Chi-chi into a hug.

"Anytime, Goku. Come and visit whenever you want." She lowered her voice to a whisper, using the hug as a disguise to move closer to his ear. "Good luck with the stubborn Prince." She winked, breaking the hug and beginning to pack up the picnic.

"Thanks, Chi. I really mean it."

Chichi smile gently at Goku knowing if Vegeta accepted, she wouldn't be seeing him as much. If ever. Sure, Goku could always visit with IT, but she knew that he would be busy helping Vegeta keep the planet running. She made a note to organize a visit to see him on the new planet soon, she was sure the boys would love that. She saw as Goku returned her smile, and felt her heart warm a little. She finished packing things up and started to make the journey home, giving Goku a final little wave of goodbye.

"Alright, Kakarot. Ready to lose?" Vegeta smirked.

"I'm ready for a good spar!, but before we started, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it, Kakarot." Vegeta snapped, rolling his eyes and his felt his patience wearing thinner by the second.

"So Vegeta I was wondering, can I go with you to the new Planet Vegeta?"

Vegeta froze, stumbling over his words. "Wha-wh-I mea-Clown, why would you want to go with me?" The unexpected question shocked him a little. Goku would be the last person alive willing to leave his precious Earth.

"I want to help. Besides... You always told me about how strong and great our people are, that I should embrace my Saiyan blood." He paused, gazing into the forest a moment, before looking back at Vegeta. "I want to learn what our people are like. I want to understand what you are so proud of and… becoming proud of it myself."

"Hmm."

"Vegetaaaaaa! Please let me go with you?" Goku flashed him the puppy dog eyes, to help convince Vegeta. Nobody could resist Goku's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But if you annoy me, I'll send your third class ass back to the planet you love so much." Vegeta glared at him but smiled a little inside. He was planning to ask Goku if he wanted to go with him to Planet Vegeta, anyway. This just sped things up a little more.

"'Geta, when do I ever annoy you?"

"Constantly. Now, idiot, I'm going to use the dragon balls to revive Nappa and Raditz. I need council members and people I can trust."

"Wait, really?" Goku and Raditz didn't exactly meet on the best of terms, but he wanted to start over with his big brother. He hoped things would work out better this time.

"Yes, Kakarot. I'll need them to help run my kingdom."

"Does that mean I'll be a part of your council too, Vegeta?"

"We'll see," grumbled Vegeta, tired of the questioning. "Let's spar." he shifted into his fighting stance, feeling the excitement of a good spar bubbling up and devouring him. As Goku shifted into his stance, Vegeta raised his ki and leaped forward. They fought to their heart's content, unaware of what the future was going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2 Comrades Reunite

Vegeta inspected the seven glowing orbs, feeling a little excited to see his old comrades. He was ready to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron. He glanced back and saw Goku excitedly jumping around, and rolled his eyes. Goku was such a child. "Kakarot, calm down. You're getting on my nerves." he snapped, turning around to face him.

Goku pouted. "Sorry Geta, I'm just nervous about seeing my brother again…I don't know how he's going to react when he sees me."

"Maybe he'll attack you and then go and look for Piccolo," Vegeta replied flatly, his patience already wearing thin.

"I hope not. I just want to get to know my older brother, I want him to be a part of my life."

"Hey, don't worry Kakarot. I'm even planning to contact my younger brother Tarble, he's going to be apart of my council." Vegeta crossed his arms and thought about how it would be good to see his younger brother once again. He had missed his Saiyan family.

"And what about Nappa?"

Vegeta saw the opportunity to mock Goku and seized it. "Don't worry Kakarot, I'll protect you from big bad Nappa."

Goku glared at him. "I can handle myself, Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted, amused, and finally got back onto task. "Come forth, Shenron and grant my wish!" He watched the sky darken, lightning illuminating the sky and the seven glowing balls shine brighter. Shenron's huge body took up the sky and lowered his huge head to stare at Vegeta.

"Why did you summon me, Mortal? State your wish."

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably under Shenrons' gaze, feeling as if Shenron was staring into his soul. "I wish my old comrades Nappa and Raditz to be returned to life!"

"Very well then. The two Saiyans will be brought back to life." Shenron's eyes momentarily brightened, and he nodded slightly. "It has been done. Now, what is your second wish, mortal?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. "I wish for them to be brought here, in front of me."

"Very well. Your wish has been granted." Both Vegeta and Goku flinched from the bright light, and as their vision cleared they saw two confused Saiyans looking around. "Until next time, mortals." All seven balls shot out in different directions as the sky returned to a clear blue.

"What the fuck?!" Nappa and Raditz yelled in unison, looking around in alarm. They finally noticed Vegeta and Goku, and both annoyed and confused demanded answers. "What are you both doing here? Where are we? What the fuck is going on?!"

"Patience, morons." Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'll answer all of your questions, just calm down."

"What's going on Vegeta, where are we?" demanded a confused Nappa."

"Yeah, where are we?" chimed in Raditz, looking around in confusion.

"Well, what's the last thing you two remember?"

"I remember being shot through the chest by the Namekian, and my little brother restraining me," replied Raditz bitterly, glaring at Goku. Goku flinched at the memory, already thinking of a way to apologize, to make this okay. He really didn't want Raditz to hate him.

"And I remember you Vegeta, throwing me up into the air and blasting me!" Nappa growled, as the memory finally came back to him.

"Well, if you didn't get your ass handed to you, Nappa, maybe you would've been worth keeping alive." Vegeta hissed.

Nappa glared at Vegeta, conveying all the hatred he felt. He was aware he could never even attempt to harm Vegeta because Vegeta was far superior in strength. He was sure at this point both Vegeta and Kakarot were, he was unaware how many years had passed since they died, but he could guess it was a lot. Nappa glanced at Raditz and could tell he was also curious, but he was hesitant to ask. "How many years have passed since we died, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta gulped. "It's… been a while." He glanced awkwardly at Goku, hoping for the goof to make this a little less unpleasant, but Goku shrugged. "Maybe… 11 years? More?"

"WHAT?!" They both cried in shock, but there was one more burning question. Nappa asked tentatively, almost afraid to hear the answer, "What happened to Frieza?"

"He's dead."

"He's… finally gone?" Raditz couldn't believe it. He could remember how strong, how terrifying Frieza's presence was...but, he thought, as he glanced at his brother and Prince Vegeta, he had no idea how strong they were now.

"Yes," Vegeta smirked at their mind-blown expressions. "But, it's time to get into why you were really brought back. I found out that there are more Saiyan survivors in the universe."

Both Nappa and Raditz's faces brightened at the news.

"There more of us alive!" Nappa cheered gleefully.

"There is hope for the Saiyan race!" Raditz smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Yes there is, Raditz!" answered Vegeta, his lips curling up slightly at the thought.

"But Prince Vegeta, what about him?" Raditz glared at Goku again, mistrust spread across his features.

"Kakarot? Don't worry him. But he's coming with us."

"Coming with us? But where?"

"To the new home planet for the Saiyans"

"Huh, what?" They questioned simultaneously, sharing looks of disorientation.

.

"I found a new planet in the solar system suitable for the Saiyan race." Vegeta barked irritably. He was tired of this interrogation.

"When are we leaving Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked, trying to be formal with his prince but not even he could hide the excitement in his voice.

"Soon. I have to finish up here, and then say goodbye to my son and daughter."

"You have a son and a daughter, Prince Vegeta?!"

Vegeta growled at Nappa's stupidity. "That's what I just said. My son is my oldest, and my daughter is the youngest."

"We have a prince and a princess to continue the Saiyan's royal line! When will we meet them, my prince?"

"Now. Only you though, Raditz is going to Kakarot's house."

"What, why?! I wanted to meet them too." Raditz complained, disliking the idea of going to stay with his traitor of a brother. Then again… maybe it would be good to start over with his little brother. He wondered if Vegeta was aware that Goku was a beta. He could help protect Kakarot when mating season comes around. It's been a long time since his last interaction with Kakarot, and he was certain he had missed a lot. It would be good to catch up and bond with him.

"You'll still get to meet them, Raditz."

"Prince Vegeta, is the prince and princess coming to the new planet too?" Nappa hoped he would be given the duty of protecting the throne.

"No, Nappa they are staying with their mother here on Earth." Vegeta paused, seeing the look of dismay on Nappa's face. "They will come and visit regularly, though."

Nappa's face brightened at this. "That's good!"

"Yes. Now, more importantly, you're both apart of my council. I'm going to lead our people to a new future, as King." He watched their faces turn into shock, to surprise, and then to anticipation.

"You're going to be King?"

"Yes, Nappa."

"Your father would be proud of you, King Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped short. He smiled sadly for a moment, thinking about his deceased father. "I know. He would be proud of me, of what I've achieved. Of where I am today."

Vegeta and Nappa silently honored the deceased Saiyan King, pausing a moment to think about how much has changed. Vegeta planned to build a memorial to honor his late father. He sighed, and remembered that he can't live in the past; he has an entire races future to worry about. His race.

"Time to go. We have a lot to do before we leave Earth."

"Yes, sir!" Nappa and Raditz salute their prince.

Goku stood behind them, mouth open. Raditz turned, nodding his head at him signaling he was ready to go. Goku closed his mouth and offered a grin, he was ready to develop a relationship with his brother.

"Alright, Kakarot. Let's go." groaned Raditz, still feeling reluctant to go.

"Just follow me, Rad!" Goku took off into the air, checking behind him that he was following.

Raditz flinched at the nickname that his brother had given him, but followed his brother anyway.

Vegeta and Nappa watched the two brothers depart, and with a steady nod to each other, took off to Capsule Corp to begin preparing for the new Planet Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3 bonding

Goku enjoyed his brother's company. They had quickly become accommodated, and he loved hearing stories about their mother and father. He learned how brave and strong their father was, how kind and gentle their mother was. He wished he could have met them at least once. A hand ruffling through his hair jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Cut it out, Rad!" Goku growled, smacking away Rad's hand, much to Radditz's amusement.

Raditz grinned cheekily. "Sorry, Kaka. I couldn't help myself. Aren't you excited about the new planet?!"

Goku glanced at all of his things he had packed away, sitting in a duffel bag. He had packed light; a few gi's, and some other miscellaneous personal items. "I guess so. I'm a little sad about leaving, though." The date for them leaving was soon approaching; Vegeta was just finishing up preparations.

"Are you only bringing your gi for clothes?

"Yup! I only have a few, though.".

"I'm sure Prince Vegeta will have clothing made for us."

Goku considered this, imagining what kind of outfits and fashion Vegeta would want on the new planet. "I think he's going to. Probably starting some new fashion trends, too."

Raditz, who had gotten up to eat in the midst of Goku's thinking nodded, mouth full. "The Saiyan armor is only going to be used for war, or-" he swallowed, "-festivals, I think."

"Festivals?"

"Ugh, Kaka. I really need to teach you about Saiyan cultures and our traditions"

Goku's eyes lit up immediately. "Yes! When?!"

"Well.." Raditz thought for a moment. "Soon. Tarble might be able to help me out since he'll have all the books. A crash course in Saiyan History isn't going to be the quickest thing."

Goku gulped, thinking about how much he was going to have to learn, and remember… he shook his head. No, he should be grateful. This was all the things he had missed out on, all of his cultures. It was important to learn these things.

Raditz smirked, seeing Goku's face drop as he realized how little he did know. He was going to teach him, and Goku was going to learn, whether he wanted to or not. He was going to educate him in languages, history, religion, and more. He wanted Kakarot to be able to speak and write in Saiyan.

"Well, I heard Tarble was already on Planet Vegeta." Goku moved to the kitchen as well, searching for food.

Raditz moved out of the way, allowing Goku to access the fridge. "Good. Teaching you without the books he has would be a nightmare." He muttered flatly.

"Why?"

"It'll just be easier with them. Don't worry about it, okay Kaka?"

"Okay… Can I ask you something?"

Raditz shifted uncomfortably at the change of tone in Goku's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Should I tell Vegeta that I'm a beta?"

"No. Don't do it, not yet, okay?"

Goku didn't bother to hide the surprise in his voice. "But I'm due to go into heat soon. I won't be able to hide it."

"Yeah, I know. But it should be kept between us for now, okay? We can get suppressors to keep your heat at bay when we get to Planet Vegeta."

Goku stuck his head out of the fridge, successfully finding food. "Will that work?"

"Yes." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, eating. Hesitantly, Raditz decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while now. "And when you're ready, who do you want to have a child with?"

"Will you be mad if I tell you?"

Raditz shrugged, nonchalant. "No. I think I know who it is, anyway."

"Y-you do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. It's not hard to figure it out, you practically stare at him all the time."

Goku blushed deeply. He thought he had hidden it better. What if Raditz tells Vegeta? What if Vegeta found out? What if Vegeta rejected him? His mind started to race with what if and worry. He was so caught up in mind he didn't notice the beginning of a panic attack surfacing.

"Kaka? Kaka! Relax. Calm down." He rubbed Goku's shoulders comfortingly. This was the last thing he wanted. "Breathe, Kaka. It's okay."

Goku took a deep breath and slowly started to calm down. "Sorry, Rad. I didn't mean to panic like that."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. So you do have feelings for our Prince?"

"Yeah, but nothing will happen between him and I. I'm nothing but a third class soldier to him." Goku sighed, and Raditz immediately felt the need to comfort him.

"You never know, Kakarot." Raditz understood where he was coming from, though. His little brother is afraid to get rejected, but after getting to know him, he couldn't see why. Goku had more to him than he originally let on.

Goku just shrugged in reply, trying to shake off the sadness that had consumed him. The moment had taken a quick, depressing turn - one he didn't expect. Raditz observed his brother carefully and gave him a small smile. He was so glad he had gotten to know his brother and his brothers family. He even got to know Gohan, after Gohan had furiously attacked him, though. Raditz grinned at the memory.

~Flashbacks~

"Please Rad, be nice. They're my family. My sons, ex-wife, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter." Goku lectured him, and Raditz immediately could see the love Goku had for his family. "And don't pick a fight with Gohan, either."

"Can't make any promises, little brother. He might attack me. Not like he has the best first impression" Raditz muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'll stop him, don't worr-" A knock on the door interrupted him. "That must be them. Behave, brother," he called behind his shoulder, letting his family in. "Thanks for coming, guys!"

"GRANDPAAA!" Pan jumped excitedly into Goku's arms, and he grinned.

"Hi, Pan!".

Raditz silently watches his brother's family enter the house, he gives a small sad smile when he realizes that he has missed his chance to started a family of his own. Raditz was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Gohan glaring at him.

Raditz watched his brother silently and smiled sadly. He had missed his chance to start a family of his own and missed so much of his brother's life. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice Gohan angrily glaring at him.

"What is he doing back alive!?" Gohan growled, taking a step forward towards his uncle, his ki steadily rising. "I'll fuc-"

"Gohan, stop." Goku blocked Gohan's advances, as Pan jumped from his arms towards his mother. "You're scaring Pan, everything is fine. Calm down." Gohan continued to ignore him, focusing his pure hatred on Raditz. "I can explain."

Gohan glared at his father, fruitlessly attempting to push past. He was so caught up in his mission to re-kill Raditz, that he didn't notice Chi-Chi storming towards him until she smacked the back of his head. "Owch, mom. Why did you hit me?"

"Gohan, enough. You should listen to your father."

"Don't you know what he did?!"

"I don't care Gohan. Just listen to your father."

"Yes, mom."

"Apologise to your Uncle and Dad"

Gohan rolled his eyes, defeated, but decided to follow her orders anyway - getting smacked by his mother like a little boy sure was embarrassing. "I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry, Raditz."

"You are forgiven, Gohan. Now come on, everyone sits down. I've got a long story to tell you about my brother!"

Raditz smiled at Gohan. "It's okay, Gohan. I forgive you."

"Thanks. Now, I need an explanation."

-Flashback end-

Raditz watched his brother shuffle around the kitchen cleaning up, and thought further about how he liked Vegeta. He knew Goku had a lot on his mind, but he was sure things would get better. Vegeta had made Kakarot the head of the agricultural department, which had made him really happy. His brother had taken it seriously, too, studying seasons and good times to harvest. "It'll work out, Kaka. You'll see."

"Yeah sure," muttered Goku, he couldn't see anything happening any time soon. Vegeta just thought of him as a goofy, annoying third class - and there was no way he was going to change his mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Farewell

The day had finally come. Everyone was crying, in messy embraces and murmuring good luck, stay safe - have fun!

Raditz and Nappa waited in the ship, watching as Vegeta and Goku effortlessly handled their overly emotional family and friends.

"Goodbye, father. I'll miss you." Gohan whispered, hugging his father, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Goku hugged his son back tightly, never getting used to saying his goodbyes. "Don't think of it as a goodbye, but more of a see you later. I'll visit, and you'll visit, and it will be fine, okay?"

Gohan sniffled, tears streaming down his face and stepped away from his father, already missing him. Behind him, Goten, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Pan were crying too, and Buu and Hercule were failing miserably at pretending they weren't.

"Bye bye Grandpa!" Pan launched herself at Goku, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Goku caught her easily, "Bye Pan! You be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay, grandpa" Pan's voice faltered as she nuzzled his neck affectionately, and he felt her tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Smiling sadly, Goku slowly lowered her to the ground. Stubbornly, Pan tightened her grip. "Pan, you have to let go." He felt his heart break as she sobbed harder. "Pan, you'll see me soon when you come and visit, okay? I have to go."

"I don't care! I want to go to!"

Gohan moved forward to get his daughter, and Pan immediately noticed. She tightened her grip on him reflexively. "Please, Pan. I have to go. I promise when you come to Planet Vegeta, we can do something fun. Just you and me." 

"Promise?"

He nodded, holding out a pinky. She curled her pinky finger around his, and they sealed the deal, hugging one last time before he left. Goku kissed her forehead, and they swapped 'I love you's", and finally Goku trekked back to the ship, only pausing to glance back at Vegeta with his family.

"Trunks, Bra you two take care of your mother!" ordered Vegeta, hugging Bulma in a rare display of affection.

"Yes, father!" they answered in unison.

Bra kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you." She teared up but held them back as she tried to be strong. "Papa, can you call us when you get there?" she whispered quietly.

"Of course, princess." He hugged her tightly, feeling his heartache. He was going to miss his only daughter. He looked over at Trunks, smiling softly as he saw Trunks struggle to hide his tears. He threw on his tough exterior, smirking. "Trunks, crying is a sign of weakness for Saiyan Warriors." Trunks giggled.

"Come here, boy."

"Yes?" He walked over slowly.

"Goodbye, son." Vegeta pulled his son into a hug, bringing back memories of his goodbyes to Trunks as he sacrificed himself in order to kill Majin Buu. "Take care of your sister, and mother, okay?"

"Of course. I'll miss you."

Vegeta nodded his curtly, searching for Kakarot, and saw him waiting at the entrance of the spaceship. Goku followed him into the ship, taking a moment to share another silent goodbye with his family as he looked over his shoulder.

Goku walked past his brother, Nappa, and Vegeta, standing near his room, ready to open it.

Raditz walked up behind his brother, noticing the sad atmosphere that followed him. "Kakarot, are you okay?"

Goku cleared his throat. "Yeah, just… give me a couple minutes, please?"

"Are you sure you'll be ok, little brother?"

"Yeah, right now I need to be alone for a bit." Goku kept his head down, feeling the ship under him shaking. He figured they were taking off right now.

"Alright, little brother when you are ready to come find me!" replied Raditz as he walked away.

"Ok!"

Goku entered his room, and as he closed his door, he broke. He knew saying goodbye was hard; he knew it was hard to leave. A part of him wished he didn't, but he knew he had to follow Vegeta. He kept in mind that he would see them, soon enough. But soon enough just felt far too far away.

 **\- A small-time skip of a few days. -**

Goku stared out the window glumly, watching stars go by. He was in heat. He sat in his bed, nothing but boxes on. His entire body felt hot; like an insatiable itch. His tail waved around eagerly, and Goku groaned. "Why me. Why now? Just put me out of my misery." He complained to the air, staring at his ceiling. He settled into his bed, pushing down the overwhelming urge to seek out his mate, and hoped to get some sleep.

A loud knock resonated throughout his room and Goku fought the urge to scream in frustration.

"Kaka?" Raditz asked hesitantly.

"What."

"Are you hungry?"

"No," Goku yelled through the door. The idea of eating anything during his heat made him feel sick. "Sorry Rad, today isn't a good time for me right now."

"Why?"

"Are you alone?"

Raditz checked the hallways quickly, before returning. "Yes, why?"

Goku sighed in relief. "Rad, I'm in heat."

"Oh!" Now he understood why Kaka had stayed in his room lately, he thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He felt bad for disturbing a beta in heat.

"It's fine, Rad."

"I'll leave you alone now. I hope for your sake, little brother, Vegeta doesn't bother you." Raditz left quickly to go and get something to eat. Vegeta's ex-wife had stocked the Spaceship with ready to eat meals, and whilst they weren't the best, they would last for years.

Raditz grabbed some meals to eat and planned on how he was going to help protect his brother during his heat. It was his job, after all. He figured he would station himself outside. He was lucky that his brother's heat didn't affect him, but he couldn't say the same for the other two. Nappa could force his way in, as could Vegeta. His brother could end up pregnant before they even get to the new Planet Vegeta! As he got up, Raditz grabbed a chair to bring with him to Kaka's room.

"Raditz!" Vegeta's voice echoed throughout the most empty mess hall, as he walked up to him. "Where's Kakarot?"

Raditz flinched. Shit. He had to think of something, and quickly. "Why are you looking for him, Prince?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "There's something I need to ask him."

"He's uh... Sleeping, sir."

Vegeta flicked his eyes towards the clock that sat on the wall; Kakarot should not be sleeping, he mused. "Why is he sleeping?"

"He was… up late studying compost and what to put in them to help grow our vegetables and fruits." He was lying to his prince, but he didn't care. It was his duty to protect his brother.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta could sense Raditz was lying, but he wasn't going to push it too hard. He would find out what those third class brothers were up to eventually.

"Yes, I'm sure Prince Vegeta."

"Whatever. Tell Kakarot to feed all the animals when you see him."

Raditz nodded, crossing an arm over his chest to show his respect towards his future king. "Yes, sir."

Vegeta snorted, and as he began to walk away, paused. "Oh, and Raditz? If you and that third class idiot Kakarot are up to something, you will both regret it. Understood?"

Raditz gulped. Vegeta's threats were never to be taken lightly. "Understood." He couldn't wait until his brother's heat was over; this was not an easily kept secret. He dragged the chair in front of Kakarot's room, and with a sigh, sat down and crossed his arms. He knew Kakarot was sleeping now, and he smiled softly - he loved his brother, he really did. That was too close with Vegeta. "I made an oath to father, that I will watch over Kakarot and protect him. That isn't a promise I'm going to break," he growled to himself, sitting up straight and putting on a slightly protective stance. Nobody was going to hurt his little brother.


End file.
